


Дорога домой

by NoahLeroy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Road Trips, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahLeroy/pseuds/NoahLeroy
Summary: Первый совместный отпуск, арендованный пикап и дорога до Аризоны.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Дорога домой

Написано на челлендж 10 ключей в дежурке.  
Список ключей:  
#1. Зеркало  
#2. Плоть  
#3. Озеро  
#4. Вера  
#5. Память  
#6. Столетие  
#7. Дорога  
#8. Край земли  
#9. Супермаркет  
#10. Дом

1\. Дорога.  
Гэвину немного за сорок, когда он, наконец, признает себя готовым к серьезным отношениям. Они с Коннором второй год живут вместе, но про себя он обозначает это как «Коннор живет у меня» и за серьезные отношения считать отказывается. До первого совместного отпуска. До первого отпуска Коннора в принципе. 

Вопреки ожиданиям Гэвина, они почти не спорят. За годы, казалось бы, пустяковые, общие решения даются им быстро и естественно. Легче даже, чем свои собственные.

Гэвин хочет отдыхать и рыбачить, Коннор хочет посмотреть мир, и вместе они приходят к компромиссу: арендуют пикап с огромным багажником и едут к Гранд-Каньону. Это не кругосветное, на которое рассчитывал Коннор, не пригородная река, за которую голосовал он сам, – это идеальное решение.

Гэвину даже не хочется возмущаться. Раньше, где-то между двадцатью и тридцатью, ему даже хотелось стать героем классической роад-стори с длинной дорогой, хорошей музыкой и красоткой рядом. Тогда не было денег, времени и компании, позже на эти обстоятельства наложилось еще и полное отсутствие сил после работы.

Сейчас у него был Коннор. А вместе с ним чудесным образом появилось время и даже желание проводить его где-то, кроме дивана с коробкой пиццы на пузе.

Поэтому к моменту, когда они, наконец, загрузили в пикап все необходимое: от новых спиннингов до оружия и бронежилетов на случай внезапного апокалипсиса, Гэвин чувствовал неожиданный энтузиазм.

Теплый руль под руками успокаивал, дорога приятно стелилась под колеса, приемник голосом Бона Скотта зазывал их свернуть на дорогу в Ад, а Коннор сидел рядом и педантично рассматривал карты.

― Зачем тебе это старье? ― спросил Гэвин, не удержавшись, ― У тебя в голове целый навигатор.  
― Нужно быть готовым ко всему, ― отстраненно ответил Коннор, не отрываясь от карт.

Гэвин вспомнил о едва уместившихся в багажнике костюмах химической защиты и фыркнул. 

― Пожалуй, нам стоит отказаться от фильмов про зомби-апокалипсис хотя бы на время.

Коннор посмотрел на него с легким неодобрением и снисходительно похлопал по обтянутому грубой джинсой колену.

― Следи за дорогой, Гэвин. ― и мстительно добавил знакомым женским голосом: ― через двести метров поверните направо.

2\. Супермаркет.  
Первой их остановкой, кроме придорожных заправок и редких мотелей, стал супермаркет на окраине Чикаго.  
По летней жаре у них быстро кончилась вода, Коннору нужен был свежий тириум, а Гэвин чувствовал, что умрет без пачки острых тайских чипсов.  
Коннор задержался на этом пункте списка дольше обычного. Он ненавидел тайские чипсы и вел с ними неравную борьбу все два года совместной жизни. Ему не нравился их запах и крошки, которые обнаруживались потом в самых неожиданных местах. Однажды он даже показательно поджег их перед Гэвином. Надо признать, горели они так, будто были отмочены в бензине.

― Опять?  
― Снова.  
― Не собираюсь всю дорогу терпеть крошки под задницей.  
― Ты их даже не чувствуешь! ― возмутился Гэвин.  
― Они дестабилизируют мою систему.  
― Ты же знаешь, как я их люблю, ― решил надавить на жалость он.  
― Увы, я даже не пытаюсь с ними конкурировать, ― с прохладцей согласился Коннор.

После коротких препирательств Гэвин оставил Коннора на станции для андроидов, а сам, вооружившись нацарапанным карандашом списком, пошел бродить по местному «Костко».

Все нужное нашлось быстро, и он просто прогуливался по рядам, наслаждаясь прохладой. Взгляд машинально искал привычное: их домашний увлажнитель для воздуха, крем для обуви, бытовую смазку для всего на свете, начиная от петлей на дверях и заканчивая оружием, а иногда даже Коннором.  
Сама собой пришла мысль, что все это не было частью его жизни. Все эти мелочи пришли в нее вместе с Коннором, и если раньше от одной этой мысли ему становилось неуютно, то теперь наоборот – он чувствовал спокойствие и стабильность.

Коннор как раз закончил с техобслуживанием, когда он расплачивался. Сумки вышли довольно объемными, но зато хватить должно было до самого Санта-Фе. Коннор с обидной легкостью подхватил две сумки из трех. Он выглядел заметно посвежевшим, и Гэвин залюбовался: он делал это все чаще. Раньше он думал, что привыкнет и станет воспринимать Коннора проще, но чем дольше они были вместе, тем чаще ему хотелось любоваться, смотреть, трогать. Тем легче страсть трансформировалась в нежность и тем незаметнее становилась граница между ними.

― Если бы мы не состояли в отношениях, один твой взгляд уже можно было расценить как харассмент, ― усмехнулся Коннор.  
― Повезло, что мы уже.  
― Ты же знаешь, что у тебя не отсохнет язык, если ты скажешь «отношения»?  
― Знаю парня, который знает парня, у которого отсох,― отшутился Гэвин.

3\. Зеркала.  
Коннор собирался ответить, но замер и выругался. Гэвин проследил за его взглядом и выругался тоже, но уже забористее. Кто-то свинтил их зеркала заднего вида.

― Как будто и не выезжал из Детройта, ― проворчал он.

Коннор тем временем поставил сумки на землю и сосредоточенно посмотрел на Запад.

― Коннор, нет, ― протянул Гэвин обреченно.  
― Я смоделировал ситуацию: по моим расчетам вор не успел уйти далеко. Думаю, я смогу его догнать, ― проигнорировал его Коннор.

И прежде чем Гэвин успел что-то еще ответить, сорвался с места.  
Вернулся он спустя четверть часа, предсказуемо с зеркалами, слегка пыльным, но довольным.

― Вызвал полицию, ― пояснил он.  
― Какой же ты все-таки Робокоп, ― выплюнул Гэвин.  
― Видел в доме твоего детства плакат с ним, так что сочту за комплимент.  
― Это и был комплимент.  
― С тобой никогда нельзя быть уверенным.

Закончив с зеркалами, они застыли у машины.

― Кто поведет? ― спросил Гэвин с надеждой.  
― Я. Чувствую себя значительно лучше. Ты отдохни.  
― Отлично, ― ответил он, потягиваясь и забираясь на заднее сиденье.

Коннор завел машину, переключил волну на легкий джаз и бросил ему пачку тех самых чипсов. Гэвина этот жест растрогал почти так же глубоко, как сцена из Хатико в далеком детстве.

― Люблю тебя, ― сказал он, и, поймав в зеркале заднего вида мягкий взгляд Коннора, притворился мертвым.

4\. Вера.  
Первым делом в Чикаго они арендовали сегвеи. Гэвин повозмущался для проформы, но быстро приноровился и вошел во вкус. Ему даже удалось втянуть Коннора в небольшое соревнование.

Они припарковались, заранее готовясь не застать еще какой-нибудь части машины по приходу. Сначала планировали не выезжать за приделы «Рут 66», ради которой, собственно, и остановились в Чикаго, но быстро свернули и ехали до тех пор, пока Гэвин не содрал локоть, а Коннор случайно не сконнектился с трекером сегвея.

Остановились у старого, довольно необычного вида храма.

«Церковь Святого Иосифа Обручника», ― прочитал Гэвин и добавил:

― Выглядит как космический корабль.  
― Это Украинская епархия, ― ответил Коннор, ― возможно, поэтому выглядит непривычно. Не хочешь зайти?  
― С чего бы? ― удивился Гэвин.  
― Я слышал, люди чувствуют трепет перед храмами.  
― Я – нет, ― пожал плечами он, ― но можем зайти как туристы, если тебе интересно.

Внутренне убранство было необычным. Синее мешалось с золотым и отдаленно напоминало разросшееся до небывалых размеров полотно Климта.  
Огромный неестественно золотой алтарь выглядел устрашающе.  
Осмотрев церковные фрески на стенах, они замерли под куполом, запрокинув головы. Шея быстро устала, и Гэвин склонился, опираясь щекой на плечо Коннора. Тот покосился на него с удивлением и сказал полушепотом:

― Я удивлен, что нас без проблем пропустили.  
― Почему? ― в тон ему спросил Гэвин.  
― Церковь до сих пор противится принятию прав андроидов, ― ответил Коннор.

Этот его голос, сухой и механический, означал только одно – его вопрос задевал.

― Есть разница, что там думает церковь?

Коннор опустил взгляд и едва заметно сжал его ладонь, прежде чем ответить:

― Нет. Но мне важно, есть ли разница для тебя?  
― Я бы сказал, насколько мне все равно, но мы все-таки в церкви, ― ухмыльнулся Гэвин, ― и думаю, нам стоит вернуться к машине, пока кто-нибудь ее все-таки не угнал и не разжился добром на случай, мать его, апокалипсиса.

5\. Озеро.  
До Оклахомы ехали в сонном молчании. Гэвин не хотел там останавливаться, но Коннор настоял – ему хотелось увидеть индейские резервации. После он выглядел слегка разочарованным.

― Не соответствует ожиданиям, ― коротко ответил он.

До самого Амарилло они поймали этническую волну и слушали индейские байки. Не задержались и в знаменитом «ранчо Кадиллак». Гэвин сделал пару фото на память. Одно у колонны машин, а второе, кривое сэлфи с Коннором, под подвешенным кадиллаком.

К концу их прогулки начинало темнеть.

― Хочешь, остановимся в мотеле? ― спросил Коннор, сидя напротив него в закусочной.

Предложение было дельным. От постоянных ночевок в машине у Гэвина ныла спина и болела поясница, но у него была идея получше.

― Тут недалеко есть озеро, ― начал он.  
― Да, ― кивнул Коннор, ― пересыхающее соляное.  
― Вот, ― подтвердил он, ― ночью там, должно быть, чертовски красиво. Заночуем в багажнике пикапа или вынесем спальники. Может, даже костер разожжем. Почувствуешь на своей резиновой шкуре все прелести скаутства.  
― Не встречал еще людей, которые так гордились бы достижениями тридцатилетней давности, ― поддел его Коннор.  
― И не встретишь – цени, люби, ― фыркнул Гэвин в стакан колы.  
― Да уж, спасибо за возможность.

Пикап припарковали у самого берега, решив заночевать в багажнике. Озеро летом было мелким – едва доходило до щиколотки – и почти полностью зеркальным от соли. В звездную ночь красота и правда захватывала дух.  
Гэвин застыл на его берегу, спрятав руки в карманы и до рези в глазах вглядываясь в даль. Противоположный берег виднелся темной чертой, словно длинный росчерк туши.

Коннор стоял рядом, и Гэвин, откинулся спиной на его грудь. Тот уложил руки ему на пояс. Все было идеально. Лучше, чем он когда-либо мог себе представить. Возможно, лучше, чем он заслуживал. И множество других «лучше», о которых он даже подумает с неудовольствием. Как, например, то, что Коннор, пожалуй, был лучшим, что случалось в его жизни. Захотелось рассказать об этом.

― Знаешь что, жестянка?  
― Что?  
― Это лучший отпуск в моей жизни, ― сказал он и откинулся затылком на плечо Коннора. ― Спасибо за него.

6\. Плоть.

Гэвин клевал носом, лежа на спальном мешке, расстеленном в багажнике. Открытое небо, с рассыпанной на нем крупой непривычно ярких звезд, вызывало легкое головокружение. Было жарко, и он снял футболку.

Коннор отстраненно водил по его руке – от кончиков пальцев до плеча, прослеживал дорожку вен, гладил чувствительную кожу в сгибе локтя. Гэвину было щекотно, но до чертиков приятно. Он чувствовал себя большим котом в ласковых руках. До тех пор, пока Коннор не ущипнул его.

― Какого черта? ― сонно проворчал он.  
― Извини, увлекся, ― сказал Коннор, снова переходя к легким поглаживаниям. ― Мне нравится, какой ты на ощупь.

― Твоя кожа, ― он погладил нежное место у запястья.  
― Что еще? ― хрипло спросил Гэвин.  
― Твоя щетина, ― Коннор прошелся пальцами по его подбородку.

Он огладил губы, нажимая на нижнюю большим пальцем.

― Твой рот, ― прошептал он, привставая на локте, и потянулся за поцелуем.

Гэвин с готовностью впустил его язык в свой рот, притягивая к себе и сомкнув ладони на основании шеи. Он удивленно выдохнул в поцелуй, ощутив короткий укус.

― Твоя кровь, ― продолжил Коннор, слизывая ее с нижней губы.

Гэвин перехватил его движущуюся вверх руку и, глядя в глаза, опустил на свой пах.

― Твою плоть, ― закончил Коннор, усмехнувшись, и снова поцеловал его.

7\. Край земли.

До Гранд-Каньона доехали изрядно уставшие и помятые. Гэвину уже не хотелось ни справляться по Колорадо на плотах, ни спускаться в каньон на мулах, поэтому они ограничились тем, что купили билеты на «Скайвок», выполнив туристический минимум.

От сочетания адской высоты и прозрачного пола у Гэвина сбилось дыхание, и сердце стучало как огромный, разросшийся на всю грудь метроном. Первого взгляда хватило с лихвой, и больше вниз он старался не смотреть. К тому же, толпа народу изрядно нервировала: он знал, что технически стекло выдержит и больший груз, но все равно беспокоился. Коннор не боялся, но ему тоже было некомфортно, насколько Гэвин мог понимать.

Они подошли к самому краю – позорно медленно и незаметно (он на это надеялся) держась за руки. Не сговариваясь, нависли над перилами. Гэвин смотрел строго вперед. 

От бескрайнего темнеющего простора захватывало дух. 

― Вот мы и на краю Земли, ― сказал он, сжимая руку Коннора взмокшей ладонью.  
― И близко нет, ― улыбнулся тот.  
― Метафорично – на краю, ― пробурчал он в ответ.  
― Не пугай меня так, Гэвин, ― рассмеялся Коннор, опуская руку на его поясницу.

И Гэвин расслабился. С ощущением тепла пришло и чувство надежности. В голове завертелась сцена из «Титаника», и он прыснул от стыда напополам со смехом. Это был простое, но важное открытие. Если бы Коннор спросил, доверяет ли он ему, Гэвин ответил бы: «да». Даже на такой сумасшедшей высоте.

8\. Память.  
Обратный путь прошел куда быстрее. С самого Спрингфилда вел Коннор, а Гэвин то отсыпался, то просто валялся на заднем сидении. Под руку попался старый фотоаппарат – чей-то бесполезный подарок то ли на день рождения, то ли на Рождество. Он держал его над головой на вытянутых руках и листал отснятые фото. Почти везде были достопримечательности и он сам. И всего несколько совместных фотографий. Стало вдруг тоскливо: если что-то случится, у него почти не останется ничего на память. 

― Не нравятся фотографии? ― вдруг спросил Коннор, и Гэвин вздрогнул.  
― С чего ты взял? ― спросил он.  
― У тебя очень живая мимика.  
― Ты бы за дорогой лучше следил.  
― Я бы мог одновременно управлять еще парой беспилотников и все равно вел бы безопаснее тебя.  
― Да ты просто мистер совершенство.  
― Цени, люби, ― ухмыльнулся Коннор, возвращая Гэвину его же недавние слова.  
― Чертова твоя память. Кстати о ней, жаль, что ты на фото почти не засветился. 

Коннор посмотрел на него обеспокоенно.

― Тебя это беспокоит?  
― Да, ― просто согласился Гэвин, ― беспокоит.

Коннор не стал ни о чем расспрашивать, и он был за это благодарен.

― Я оставил те, что посчитал нужным распечатать для альбома, ― пояснил он. ― Остальные удалил, чтобы не засорять фотоаппарат одинаковыми фото. 

9\. Столетие.

Вот тут пришла очередь Гэвина удивляться.

― Серьезно? У нас есть фотоальбом?  
― И почему я не удивлен, Гэвин? Не только ты здесь беспокоишься о вопросах памяти.  
― Но зачем он тебе?  
― Не все завязано на технологиях, ― уклончиво ответил Коннор.  
Но Гэвин уже был заинтригован. Он перелез с заднего сиденья на переднее, и теперь сверлил в Конноре дыру взглядом.

― Я оцениваю свое состояние как некомфортное.  
― Я свое тоже, и комфортным оно станет, только когда я узнаю, что творится в твоей башке.

Коннор устало вздохнул, посмотрел исподлобья и, наконец, сказал, отведя взгляд:

― Я буду помнить тебя до полной деактивации. Ты меня – до деменции или смерти. Но, возможно, мне хочется, чтобы помнил кто-то еще, чтобы твоя семья и через столетие знала, что мы были вместе.

Гэвин от такого откровения вдруг почувствовал себя неловко. У него в запасе не было ничего настолько же весомого. Разве что простые и неизящные слова:

― Они и так обсуждают меня как сумасшедшего дядюшку, по уши влюбленного в говорящий тостер, ― ухмыльнулся он. ― И они правы.  
― Что ж, тогда мы отлично подходим друг другу. И раз уж ты все равно перелез, твоя очередь вести пришла еще в Спрингфилде, ― напомнил он, и Гэвин неизящной рыбиной нырнул обратно.

10\. Дом.  
Домой вернулись затемно. Отогнали машину в гараж, чтобы разгрузить и вернуть утром. Ящик ломился от газет, раскиданных еще и по газону. В воздухе витал запах мокрого асфальта. Гэвин с удовольствием вдохнул полной грудью и размял затекшую спину.  
Нетерпелось принять душ, рухнуть в родную кровать, зарыться носом в подушки и Коннора и уснуть, наконец, в комфорте.

У двери он задумчиво застыл перед посеревшим ковриком. Надпись на нем почти стерлась, но её еще можно было прочитать. Года делали Гэвина сентиментальным придурком, но он не удержался, обернулся на Коннора, собиравшего газеты, и, поймав его вопросительный взгляд, прокричал:

― Добро пожаловать домой!

И, пожалуй, эти слова были самыми правильными и важными за всю его жизнь.


End file.
